


Fidget

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis is easily distracted.





	Fidget

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“It won’t be a particularly long trip,” Ignis tells them, bent over an open atlas, even though they all have perfectly good maps on their phone. They’re not as detailed outside the city, but that’s alright—they’ll just stick to main roads anyway.

Gladiolus suggests, “We should make it a bit longer.”

“Hm?”

“We can’t just take the highway the whole way, with only one bodyguard around. You and Prompto might be considered Crownsguard for this, but you’re not trained to give up your life for your prince. If we’re not going to bring more guards, we should at least take a less conspicuous path...”

Normally, this is where Noctis would insist he can take care of himself. But his attention’s caught on one of the holes in Prompto’s ripped jeans. It has a large, open gash over one knee and a smaller one across his thigh. The jeans are ridiculously tight, like most of Prompto’s clothing, and Noctis randomly wonders if he could slip his fingers under the parted fabric. 

Ignis is retorting. “Being inconspicuous is the entire reason we’re _not_ bringing more protection. The Empire might know that Noctis is leaving the capital, but there’s no need to draw attention to his precise location.”

Prompto asks, sounding nervous for the first time since he insisted on joining them, “Wait, there’s not going to be other protection? I thought, like, there’d be secret glaives trailing us, or something...” He shifts, sitting up to full attention. He and Noctis are seated on the black sofa in the center of his living room, Gladiolus and Ignis on seats across from them. 

Ignis drones some boring answer that must assuage Prompto’s fears, because he sinks back, tense muscles relaxing, right as Noctis has made the decision to reach out and touch him. Noctis’ hand lands squarely on Prompto’s knee, and Prompto startles, looks down at the fingers curling in along his leg, but he doesn’t do anything else.

Gladiolus is grumbling again. Noctis lets him. It’s an important trip, he gets it. He’s going to have to go _get married_. Hopefully Lunafreya will understand it’s just for show. He does _like_ her. It’ll be good to see her again. But Prompto’s... Prompto’s just amazing. 

He lets his fingers graze the bare skin beneath the open cut. Prompto’s leg twitches. Prompto’s skin is as warm as it always is—way more than Noctis’. He wonders if his fingers are too cold for Prompto. He trails up Prompto’s leg, following the side-seam, and reaches the other gash. Prompto’s pink skin is almost bulging out of it. Noctis runs his thumb slowly around the edges. There’s a single broken thread that Noctis flattens against Prompto’s flesh. 

For a brief moment, he entertains the idea of running over to Prompto’s fly, because that’s usually the part he goes straight for, but that’d be inappropriate. Gladiolus and Ignis are right there. They do need to plan their trip. So Noctis behaves and contents himself by making little hills in Prompto’s denim, wrinkling it just enough to feel the grooves. Prompto starts squirming. 

Suddenly, Ignis is right in Noctis’ peripherals. He shoves Noctis’ over, breaking Noctis’ mesmerizing contact with Prompto’s soft thighs. 

Ignis pushes Prompto back too and sits down squarely between them. Noctis glares. 

Ignis ignores it and scolds him, “Pay attention.” Noctis’ nose wrinkles.

They resume their plans, now focused on the sleeping arrangements, which is, fortunately, much easier to pay attention to.


End file.
